Promise To The Blue Sky
by Aii-nim
Summary: [Jungkook Birthday Project] Kim Taehyung hanya seorang yang kesepian, ia bahkan harus berjuang keras untuk kelanjutan hidupnya. Dan dimalam natal yang begitu dingin, ia menemukan seseorang yang berhasil menghapus kesepiannya. VKOOK. TAEKOOK. RnR Juseyoo


**_Promise To The Blue Sky_**

 ** _Cast:_** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

 ** _Genre:_** Fantasy, Romance

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing except the story line_

.

.

 _Happy Birthday Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

Kim Taehyung semakin mengeratkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hari ini kota dipenuhi tumpukan salju hingga menutupi jalanan. Suhu udara bahkan mencapai minus tiga, membuat siapapun akan membeku jika tidak memakai baju hangat.

Dahinya mengernyit bersamaan dengan giginya yang menggerit begitu butiran salju masuk ke dalam sepatunya.

"Sial. Ini dingin sekali."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, berharap dapat segera kembali ke apartemennya untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu kembali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali ia menempelkannya di kedua pipinya. Bahkan setelah berada di apartemen, ia tetap kedinginan. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli penghangat ruangan, sehingga disaat cuaca ekstrim seperti ini tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap hangat.

Taehyung memang tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota. Meskipun begitu, apartemen yang ia tinggali tidaklah mewah hingga menyediakan fasilitas penghangat ruangan. Semuanya harus disiapkan pribadi, dan Taehyung sudah mengetahui resiko itu.

Ia berlari kecil ke dapur sederhananya, membuka satu _cup_ mie instan sebelum menuangkan air panas yang baru saja dimasaknya. Setelah menutup rapat bagian atasnya, ia membawa mie instan itu dalam genggamannya. Cukup efektif untuk menghangatkan diri sembari menunggu mie instannya matang.

Taehyung kembali duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang berada di apartemennya, sambil sesekali menempelkan _cup_ ramen ke pipi dan mulutnya yang dingin.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung menyukai musim dingin, selain karena ia lahir pada musim ini, ia juga senang melihat butiran salju yang menutupi jalanan. Begitu indah. Namun, semenjak ia harus bertahan mati-matian untuk menghangatkan diri begitu musim dingin datang, ia tidak menyukainya lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah matang." Gumamnya sembari merobek kertas penutup cup ramennya. Dengan cepat ia melahap makan malamnya hari ini setelah hampir seharian ia harus menahan laparnya.

 ** _Brukk_**

Taehyung hampir saja tersedak kuah ramennya begitu mendengar suara keras seperti benda terjatuh di halaman apartemennya. Ia mengintip melalui jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada apapun. Bahunya terangkat acuh sebelum kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

 _"Maafkan aku, eomma."_

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya begitu mendengar suara lirih menyapa gendangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Apakah ada hantu disini? Pikirnya.

Setelahnya ia mendengar suara tangis yang sangat lirih.

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Mungkin saja suara benda jatuh tadi sebenarnya suara orang yang terjatuh. Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

Pemuda Kim mengintip melalui pintu apartemennya yang dibuka sedikit. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Setelah merasa tidak ada bahaya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka lebar pintu apartemennya.

Kakinya melangkah keluar, memeriksa setiap sisi gedung apartemennya. Tepatnya di tempat ia mendengar benda terjatuh tadi.

Setelah Taehyung berada di tempat itu. Ia hanya berdiri disana, mematung sembari berpikir apakah ia tidak gila?

Karena dihadapannya kini, ia melihat sesosok yang sedang meringkuk dengan sayap lebar berwarna putih membungkus tubuhnya.

Malaikat?

Kepalanya menggeleng keras untuk menghapus semua pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh yang ada di otaknya. Kakinya yang sedikit gemetar kembali melangkah mendekat ke arah sosok itu. Semakin dekat sampai tangannya yang terulur dapat menyentuh sayap yang menutupi sosok itu.

Bulu-bulu sayap itu sangat lembut membuat Taehyung sedikit terhanyut karenanya.

"Hei. Kau siapa?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, sayap putih yang sedari tadi menutupi sosok itu menjadi sirna, menyisakan bulu-bulu halus yang terjatuh ditanah.

Taehyung tertegun. Ternyata dibalik balutan sayap itu adalah sosok manusia seperti dirinya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah terangnya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan celana putih. Ditambah dengan keadaan basah kuyup membuat pemuda itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Astaga!"

Taehyung dengan cepat melepas jaket tebalnya lalu memakaikannya untuk pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika kini tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku- baik-baik saja."

Suara lirih itu menginterupsi membuat Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Bibirmu membiru dan tubuhmu menggigil begini masih bilang baik-baik saja? Diamlah. Aku akan membantumu."

Setelahnya ia membawa pemuda itu naik kepunggungnya. Lalu dengan sedikit berlari untuk kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Taehyung kembali mengambil persediaan handuknya lalu mengusakkannya ke rambut pemuda yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Sementara pemuda itu hanya duduk diam diranjangnya setelah berganti pakaian menggunakan _sweater_ tebal dan celana pendek milik pemuda Kim.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Taehyung mendecak sembari tetap mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. "Karena kau jatuh di depan apartemenku. Nanti jika kau mati, aku akan berurusan dengan polisi."

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak akan mati."

Taehyung mendengus, ia menghentikan kegiatannya setelah rambut pemuda itu cukup kering. Lalu ikut duduk dihadapan pemuda itu. Ia menatap netra biru pemuda itu.

 _Kau siapa sebenarnya?_

"Cuaca sedingin ini bagaimana bisa kau tidak mati. Bahkan tadi kau sudah menggigil kedinginan. Sialan."

Meski banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya, namun Taehyung menahannya. Ia pikir sekarang bukan saatnya menanyakan semua hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengernyit, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar marga Jeon. Apa marga keluarga itu memang benar-benar ada?

Ia menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya beralih meneliti setiap sudut rumah Kim. Rumah yang sangat sederhana, bahkan luasnya hanya sebesar kamar mandi di istananya.

"Rumahku memang kecil. Aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak masalah bagiku."

Pandangannya beralih menatap pemuda Kim yang asik berkutat dengan kantung plastik di meja makan kecilnya. Setelahnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah apel dan roti lalu mengangsurkannya kearah Jungkook.

"Ambillah, aku hanya punya ini. Sebenarnya untuk sarapan besok, tapi sepertinya kau lapar."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia merasa bersalah jika harus menghabiskan makanan pemuda Kim. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Namun setelahnya suara perutnya terdengar membuat pemuda Kim kembali berdecak kesal.

"Ambil saja."

Jungkook menunduk malu setelah roti dan apel itu berada di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum sembari mengacak gemas surai merah terang pemuda Jeon, "Lapar bukan sebuah kesalahan, Jeon. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan masih duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan mata setengah mengantuk hanya berdehem pelan. Setelahnya netra kelam itu menatap Jungkook yang sedang membersihkan rumah kecilnya.

Awalnya ia tidak peduli karena mungkin Jungkook ingin melakukan sesuatu setelah Taehyung menolongnya kemarin. Namun ketika ia mencium aroma yang begitu menggugah selera makannya, pemuda Kim segera bangkit dan mendekati meja makannya.

Netranya membulat terkejut karena melihat nasi, daging dan sup serta buah-buahan tertata rapi di meja makannya.

Pandangannya langsung beralih menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengepel. "Dimana kau dapat semua ini?"

Jungkook menoleh sekilas lalu tersenyum, "Aku berjalan-jalan ke pasar dan para pedagang memberikanku secara gratis."

Taehyung mendelik terkejut, "Apa? Gratis?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk, "Lalu aku memasaknya tadi. Cepatlah makan, sebelum dingin."

Taehyung tertegun, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan makanan secara gratis. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa melakukannya?

"Kau tidak mencuri, kan?"

Pertanyaan penuh selidik yang dilontarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengernyit tak suka. Netra biru lautnya menatap pemuda Kim tajam. "Aku tidak mencuri, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk, mungkin kali ini ia harus percaya pada pemuda Jeon. Ia lantas duduk untuk mulai melahap sarapan paginya.

Oh, bahkan rasa masakan Jungkook sangat lezat. Atau mungkin karena Taehyung tidak pernah makan masakan rumah lagi selama lima tahun terakhir.

Pemuda Kim makan dengan lahap, bahkan ia merasa bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memikirkan Jungkook. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang masih asik membersihkan jendela apartemennya.

Dengan mulut yang penuh makanan ia berucap, "Kau sudah makan?"

Jungkook menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis, "Sudah, Tae. Habiskan saja makanannya."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat lalu kembali melahap masakan dihadapannya. Bahkan ia belum menelan semua makanan dimulutnya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Jungkook menatap malas jarum jam dinding yang tergantung dihadapannya. Tadi setelah bersiap-siap, Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda Kim bilang ia harus bekerja. Awalnya Jungkook percaya, namun melihat kilatan netranya, ia tahu Taehyung telah berbohong.

Kim Taehyung pergi bukan untuk bekerja, tapi untuk mencari informasi tentangnya.

"Kenapa manusia suka sekali berbohong?!" Tanyanya pada udara kosong.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, selama di istana keluarganya selalu mengatakan manusia bisa berbohong tiga kali dalam sepuluh menit. Jungkook tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa mahluk dengan kasta tertinggi seperti manusia melakukan kebohongan?

Namun setelah melihatnya sendiri, ia tahu. Manusia berbohong semudah menghela nafas.

Pandangannya teralih begitu pintu sederhana apartemen Taehyung terbuka. Setelahnya pemuda Kim yang menggigil kedinginan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook berdiri, ia memaksakan seulas senyum sembari bergumam, "Selamat datang, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menatapnya sekilas dengan senyum kotak pemuda itu. Setelahnya berlalu menuju kamar mandinya.

Meski dalam hati Jungkook merasa amat kesal dengan kebohongan Taehyung, namun keluarganya selalu mengajarkan untuk bersikap lembut dan santun.

"Kau tidak bosan seharian diam di rumah?"

Jungkook menggeleng, netranya mengikuti figur pemuda Kim yang berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air sebelum menegaknya habis.

"Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Ia mengacak gemas surai merah pemuda Jeon sebelum menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Jungkook tersentak. Merasakan tubuh hangat pemuda Kim melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya membuat hatinya turut menghangat.

Benar kata ibunya, manusia memiliki dekapan sehangat ini. Namun mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau nyaman?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Taehyung. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda Kim. Sangat nyaman. Bahkan lebih nyaman dari kasur bulu yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Dagunya bertumpu di pucuk kepala pemuda Jeon. Otaknya kembali sibuk memikirkan beberapa hal yang dicarinya tadi. Kim Taehyung mencari informasi tentang pemuda dalam dekapannya.

Ia pergi ke pusat pendataan warga di Korea, namun tidak ada satupun warga yang memiliki nama keluarga Jeon di negara ini. Lalu darimana Jungkook berasal? Apa ia berbohong pada Taehyung?

Lalu bagaimana dengan sayap yang dilihatnya kemarin? Apa hanya ilusi karena warnanya seputih salju yang turun malam itu?

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum mendorong sedikit bahu Jungkook hingga ia bisa menatap netra biru pemuda itu.

Netra yang begitu cantik.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak mencarimu, Jung?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tangannya mulai meremat ujung jaket tebal milik Taehyung.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan mencariku. Aku sudah buat kesalahan, ia tidak akan memaafkanku."

Taehyung mengamit dagu Jungkook dengan jemarinya, menariknya sedikit hingga ia bisa leluasa memandang rupa cantik pemuda Jeon.

"Apapun kesalahan yang di lakukan anaknya, seorang ibu pasti akan memaafkan."

Jungkook kembali menggeleng. Ibunya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ibunya tidak seperti wanita mulia yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk membimbing manusia yang baru terlahir ke dunia. Ibunya adalah dewi penguasa langit, dan Jungkook telah membuat masalah dalam kekuasaan ibunya.

Jungkook telah melawan hukum langit.

"Memang kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat, Jung?"

Pemuda Jeon hanya terdiam menatap netra kelam Taehyung. Enggan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa berada disini.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Jungkook saat ini, Taehyung hanya tersenyum sebelum mengecup dahinya, membuat pemuda Jeon merasa menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tidak perlu kau ceritakan jika belum siap." Ia kembali mengacak surai Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar. "Bersiaplah, aku akan mengajakmu keluar."

Jungkook termangu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Taehyung. Keluar? Bukankah mereka memang selalu keluar rumah?

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi lugu Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Jemarinya mengapit hidung Jungkook lalu menggerakkannya pelan.

"Ayo berkencan."

Meski Jungkook masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyung, namun pipinya merona begitu melihat senyum lebar pemuda Kim. Bahkan jantungnya terasa berdebar cepat.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan di dalam saku jaket pemuda Kim sementara tangan lainnya menggunakan sarung tangan yang sama. Iya, Kim Taehyung hanya memiliki satu pasang sarung tangan hangat, membuat mereka harus berbagi kehangatan.

Jungkook menggunakan _earmuff_ berwarna coklat untuk menghangatkan telinganya, sementara Taehyung menggunakan topi rajut untuk menutupi kepalanya. Taehyung benar-benar pandai memikirkan cara agar mereka tetap hangat.

"Kenapa ramai sekali disini, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Ini taman kota, Jung. Lagipula hari ini malam natal, jadi orang-orang menikmati waktu berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Apalagi cuaca tidak sedingin kemarin."

Jungkook menoleh untuk menatap wajah rupawan pemuda Kim, "Kau tidak berkumpul dengan keluargamu?"

Sekilas, Jungkook dapat melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Taehyung. Namun setelahnya pemuda Kim kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menemui keluargaku."

Lagi. Kim Taehyung berbohong kepadanya. Meski Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa Taehyung tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya, namun Jungkook yakin waktu bukanlah alasannya.

Namun ia tetap tersenyum, "Kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak."

Bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, Kim Taehyung telah membohonginya dua kali.

"Ayo kesana."

Taehyung menuntun langkah mereka ke tengah taman, duduk disalah satu bangku yang telah Taehyung bersihkan dari sisa salju.

"Kenapa kita duduk disini?"

Taehyung tersenyum sembari semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka di dalam saku jaketnya. "Kita akan menonton kembang api dari sini."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Kembang api?"

Setelahnya ia melihat kilatan cahaya dilangit. Pandangannya teralih hingga ia dapat melihat kilatan cahaya warna-warni menghiasi langit. Sangat indah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat hal seindah ini di langit.

"Indah, kan?"

Kepalanya mengangguk sembari tetap memperhatikan cahaya lain yang bermunculan. "Sangat cantik."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menatap Jungkook yang terlihat begitu antusias. Bahkan Jungkook juga membalas genggaman tangannya.

Setelah lima tahun kesepian yang ia lalui, kini ia bisa melewati malam natal tanpa harus mengurung dirinya di apartemen kecilnya.

"Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menoleh begitu Taehyung memanggilnya. Ia terdiam begitu pemuda Kim hanya menatapnya dalam. Jungkook tidak menyadari apapun sampai akhirnya bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat membuat tubuhnya memanas hingga semua rasa panas itu berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

Setelah Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah, pemuda Kim hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Itu lihat lagi kembang apinya."

Jungkook kembali menatap kembang api yang berhambur di langit, meski jantungnya masih berdebar cepat. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung menempel di bibirnya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Setelah tengah malam dan cuaca menjadi semakin dingin, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang mereka sempat berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli mie instan dan menikmatinya untuk makan malam mereka. Taehyung benar-benar mengatur keuangannya dengan baik.

"Ayo, tidur disini."

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kasur kosong disebelahnya. Meski ranjang Taehyung tidak besar dan mereka harus tidur dengan keadaan tidak leluasa, namun Jungkook menyukainya.

Pemuda Kim bahkan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Jungkook dan mendekapnya erat sepanjang malam, agar pemuda Jeon tidak terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan matanya hanya berdehem. Tangannya sedari tadi mengusap helai merah pemuda Jeon.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Netra kelam itu terbuka lalu ia menunduk untuk menatap netra biru pemuda Jeon. "Kau ingin tau alasannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, karena dekapan Taehyung sangat hangat.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya, "Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, Jung. Sekarang tidurlah." Setelahnya Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook sebelum kembali terlelap.

Seingatnya, keluarganya mengatakan perasaan manusia sangat mudah berubah. Mungkin saja saat ini ia mencintaimu, namun di detik berikutnya kau bisa saja dicampakan.

Namun saat Taehyung mengatakannya tadi, tidak ada kebohongan dalam kilat matanya. Apa Taehyung memang menyukainya?

Jungkook menggeleng, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan perasaannya. Ia kembali menatap wajah tertidur pemuda Kim. Bahkan dalam tidurnya Taehyung terlihat menahan kedinginan yang menyergapnya.

Pemuda Jeon tertegun, entah ia tidak tahu mengapa Taehyung bisa hidup dengan cara seperti ini.

Jungkook beranjak dari tidurnya, duduk disebelah Taehyung sembari memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, sepasang sayap terbuka lebar di belakang punggungnya.

Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, hingga sepasang sayap putihnya dapat membaluti tubuh Taehyung sepenuhnya. Setelahnya ia mengukir senyum tipis begitu melihat wajah pemuda Kim yang tertidur tenang.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

"Taehyung, apa itu ulang tahun?"

Taehyung yang sedang melahap sarapan pagi yang dibuat Jungkook untuknya -setelah mendapatkan bahan makanan gratis lagi- hanya bergumam pelan.

"Tanggal lahirmu ke bumi. Kau tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Jungkook terdiam, ia bahkan tidak pernah terlahir ke bumi.

"Kapan kau lahir, Tae?"

"30 Desember."

Jungkook melihat kalender di hadapannya, mulai menghitung kapan ulang tahun pemuda Kim.

"Oh, sebentar lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak pernah merayakannya."

"Kenapa?"

Bahunya terangkat pelan, "Hanya tidak ingin."

Dan pagi ini, Kim Taehyung kembali berbohong.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Taehyung mengeratkan jaketnya sembari melangkah memasuki halaman perpustakaan nasional. Hari ini ia masih berusaha mencari informasi mengenai Jungkook.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak mencurigai Jungkook. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui darimana sebenarnya Jungkook berasal.

Tadi saat di pagi buta ia terbangun. Ia kembali melihat sayap putih milik Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Meski Taehyung mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu, namun rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ia tahan.

Ia tahu Jungkook bukanlah manusia.

Setelah tubuhnya masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang berada di gedung itu, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan berbagai buku yang terpajang. Taehyung bahkan tidak yakin harus membaca dari mana.

Buku mengenai keberadaan malaikat.

Ia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang berada dalam genggamannya. Penulis buku itu menganggap malaikat benar-benar ada, namun deskripsi malaikat yang tertulis tidak sama dengan ciri-ciri yang ia ketahuo dari Jungkook.

Apakah Jungkook bukan malaikat?

Lalu bukankah sayap putih itu melambangkan malaikat seperti dongeng yang pernah dibacanya dulu?

Taehyung kembali mencari buku yang lainnya.

Hukum Langit.

Ia tertegun melihat cover buku yang baru ditemukannya. Bagian depan buku bergambar sayap putih bersih yang pernah dilihatnya. Mungkinkan ini memiliki kaitannya dengan Jungkook?

Taehyung mulai membaca selembar demi selembar halaman buku itu. Sesekali ia tertegun begitu penulis menceritakan pengalaman yang benar-benar di laluinya.

Apakah ini hanya sebuah tipuan?

Dalam hukum langit terdapat dewa dan dewi yang menjaga langit dan semua planet untuk tetap berada dalam orbitnya. Mereka menjaga cuaca di bumi dan menempatkan bintang-bintang sesuai fungsinya.

Namun dalam pelaksanaan tugas itu ada larangan yang tidak boleh dilanggar penghuni langit. Mereka tidak boleh berbohong dan tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia.

Taehyung terdiam, dalam hatinya mulai terbesit pertanyaan apakah Jungkook pergi dari langit karena berbohong?

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha kembali fokus membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah ini memiliki hubungan dengan Jungkook, namun Taehyung tetap akan mencari tahu.

.

.

p r o m i se

.

.

Pagi ini Jungkook kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Taehyung. Meski semakin lama Taehyung sedikit curiga dengan makanan yang tersaji, namun ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan pemuda Jeon.

"Taehyung, besok ulang tahunmu."

Taehyung menatap kalender sekilas sebelum kembali menikmati sarapannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo kita rayakan."

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook. Netra biru itu terlihat begitu antusias menatapnya. Belakangan ini elihat netra itu membuat Taehyung semakin ketakutan. Ia takut Jungkook akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak perlu, Jung."

"Ayolah, Tae."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sibuk bekerja."

Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung berbohong padanya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Jungkook kembali menyemangati dirinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemuda Kim. Bahkan ia telah mencari tahu apa saja yang dibutuhkan saat perayaan ulang tahun. Dan kini ia sedang membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Taehyung.

Setelah selesai menghias kuenya, Jungkook menatap kagum. Setidaknya pengetahuan memasaknya tidak begitu buruk.

Ia menaruh kue itu di meja makan, memastikan tidak ada bagian yang lecet sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan alat dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kim Taehyung.

Setelah selama hampir dua jam, akhirnya makan malam mereka sudah tertata dengan rapi di meja makan. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi kelincinya begitu membayangkan wajah bahagia pemuda Kim.

Pandangannya teralih begitu pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan figur pemuda yang sejak tadi dinantinya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, ingin menyambut pemuda Kim dengan pelukannya namun aura yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu membuatnya urung.

"Apa harimu buruk?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu berjalan melewati Jungkook begitu saja. Pandangan pemuda Kim teralih pada makanan yang tertata rapi di meja. Melihat kue yang dibuat begitu cantiknya membuatnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lalukan, Jungkook?"

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar suara bentakan Taehyung. Namun ia tetap memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Satu jam lagi ulang tahunmu, Tae."

Rahang pemuda Kim mengeras, tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak merayakannya."

Jungkook merasa takut bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taehyung marah. Tangannya meremat ujung kaosnya kuat, "Maafkan aku, Tae."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, setelahnya ia membuang semua masakan yang dibuat Jungkook ke lantai.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menatap nanar masakan yang telah ia buatnya susah payah kini dibuang begitu saja. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Memang benar, perasaan manusia begitu mudah berubah.

"Darimana kau dapat semua makanan ini? Kau mencurinya, kan? Selama ini kau mencuri, kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng keras, air matanya mulai mengalir. "Aku tidak mencurinya."

Taehyung menggeram, "Lalu dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya."

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA!"

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, hatinya terus berdenyut sakit membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Ia menatap takut Taehyung yang juga menatapnya penuh amarah, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Taehyung mendecak kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau siapa sebenarnya? Kau bukan manusia, kan?"

Jungkook tersentak, netra birunya membulat terkejut. "Taehyung."

"Kenapa? Kau sengaja ingin merayakan ulang tahunku malam ini lalu besok kau akan meninggalkanku? Begitu?"

Suara berat pemuda Kim terasa begitu menyayat hatinya. Memang, Jungkook harus kembali ke langit besok. Ibunya memanggilnya untuk kembali pulang setelah ia mengambil makanan dari langit setiap hari.

"Taehyung, maafkan aku."

Pemuda Kim terkekeh pelan namun air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Jung."

"Maafkan aku."

"Pergilah."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia mendekap tubuh pemuda Kim erat. Mereka menangis dalam perasaan terluka yang sama. Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook meninggalkannya begitupun sebaliknya. Namun hukum langit dan hukum bumi tidak akan pernah mengijinkan mereka bersama.

"Aku ingin kita merayakan ulang tahunmu, Tae."

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook. Kepalanya terbenam diantara ceruk leher pemuda Jeon. Ia menangis, hatinya kembali terluka karena setelah kehilangan orang tuanya ia kembali harus kehilangan Jungkook tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

" _Make a wish._ "

Taehyung tersenyum tipis begitu Jungkook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya untuk menjadi lilin ulang tahunnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di dada, mengucapkan harapannya begitu lantang dalam hatinya.

 _Tuhan, jika Kau mengijinkan. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Jungkook. Meski tidak di kehidupan ini, untuk kehidupan selanjutnya aku harap bisa bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku berjanji demi langit dan bumi yang membesarkan kita, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku._

Setelahnya ia kembali membuka netranya lalu meniup jari telunjuk pemuda Jeon. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Pagi ini mereka berdiri bersama di depan apartemen Taehyung. Seperti yang Jungkook ucapkan semalam, ia harus kembali ke langit.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Pakaian kami memang seperti ini, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Pergilah."

Jungkook melangkah mendekat, menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menyatukan kedua ranum mereka. Menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain.

Mereka sama-sama mencintai.

Mereka sama-sama terluka.

Setelahnya Jungkook melangkah mundur, lalu sayap lebar terbentang dipunggungnya, siap untuk membawanya ke langit.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi, Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh sembari melambaikkan tangannya. Setelahnya sayapnya mulai mengepak, membuat tubuhnya terangkat menjauh dari bumi. Meski ia hanya melihat senyuman di wajah Taehyung, namun ia tahu pemuda Kim hanya menunjukkan senyum kebohongan.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang megahnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Taehyung dan semua yang mereka lalui.

Taehyung telah berbohong padanya setiap hari, namun mengapa Jungkook tetap merasa nyaman? Pemuda Kim bahkan telah melukai perasaannya, namub mengapa Jungkook tetap merasa nyaman?

Ia memejamkan matanya. Saat di langit ia bisa mencari informasi mengenai manusia. Mengenai pikiran, masa lalu bahkan masa depan manusia itu.

Pemuda Jeon ingin mengetahui alasan Kim Taehyung berbohong.

Kim Taehyung berbohong tentang ia pergi bekerja namun sebenarnya ia pergi mencari informasi mengenai Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon dapat melihat, Kim Taehyung berbohong karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaannya.

Kim Taehyung berbohong tentang orang tua dan keluarganya. Dan ia akhirnya mengetahui Taehyung hanya memiliki orangtuanya dan mereka telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Hatinya terasa sakit begitu membayangkan Kim Taehyung harus berusaha hidup seorang diri.

Kim Taehyung mengatakan tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ternyata alasannya karena orangtuanya meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Ia ingin bersama dengan Taehyung.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk begitu berhadapan dengan dewa penguasa tertinggi di langit. Hari ini ia akan di adili setelah melanggar hukum langit.

Ia telah berbohong mengenai buku langit yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibaca siapapun.

Sebelum ia menghadap Dewa penguasa, ibunya mendatangi kamarnya. Memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam kolam suci dan membasuh dirinya agar aura kebohongan tidak terlihat di tubuhnya. Lalu berpesan untuk mengatakan tidak atas semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan sang Dewa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengadilimu hari ini."

Suara berat itu membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju pada sang penguasa. Jungkook yang diadili di depan ribuan dewa dewi langit hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan tegas. Apa kau membaca buku langit yang tidak seharusnya kau baca?"

Jungkook menggeleng, mengikuti pesan yang diperintahkan ibunya.

"Tidak, yang mulia."

"Apa kau pergi ke bumi untuk melarikan diri?"

"Tidak, yang mulia."

"Apa selama kau di bumi apa kau berhubungan dengan manusia?"

Sekilas Jungkook dapat melihat senyum cerah yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Apa ia harus berbohong lagi? Lalu apa bedanya mereka dengan mahluk bumi yang tak luput dari kebohongan.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang penguasa langit tepat dimatanya membuat semua dewa dewi terkejut. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menatap langsung dewa penguasa.

"Yang mulia, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Suaranya memenuhi ruangan itu membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Bahkan ibunya terlihat berusaha menghentikan sikap tidak sopannya.

Dewa penguasa tersenyum, "Tanyakanlah."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Apakah Dewa langit boleh berbohong?"

"Kau sudah tau itu larangan utama di istana ini."

Kepalanya mengangguk, "Jika begitu ijinkan saya mengatakan kebenarannya."

Semua pandangan penuh intimidasi tertuju padanya. Namun Jungkook telah bertekad untuk melawan.

Ia menatap lekat netra biru laut milik Dewa yang dikaguminya. "Aku memang membaca buku itu, aku memang melarikan diri ke bumi dan selama di bumi aku berhubungan dengan manusia. Aku berbaur dengan mereka dan aku mendapatkan banyak pelajaran dari mereka."

Ia menatap ibunya sekilas, "Meski mahluk dengan kasta tertinggi yang kita sebut manusia selalu melakukan kesalahannya, selalu berbohong dan menyakiti yang lain. Namun mereka memiliki alasannya."

"Meski manusia adalah kasta tertinggi, namun mereka tidak luput dari luka dan kesepian. Mereka memiliki kelebihan dibanding mahluk lain, namun mereka bukanlah mahluk sempurna."

Pemuda Jeon beralih menatap satu persatu dewa dewi yang ada disana, "Lalu apakah kita dewa langit tidak luput dari kesalahan?"

"Aku yang terlahir sebagai dewa langit bahkan bisa dengan mudah berbohong. Kita bahkan tidak lebih baik dari manusia."

Ia kembali menghadap Dewa penguasa, "Aku siap menerima segala hukuman yang akan diberikan padaku, ayah."

Dewa penguasa yang juga berstatus sebagai ayahnya hanya terdiam. Jungkook adalah Dewa yang akan mengambil tahtanya nanti, jika ia memberikan hukuman kepada putranya, maka Jungkook tidak boleh menjadi Dewa penguasa.

Namun tekad dan penjelasan jujur yang diberikan putranya membuat hatinya tergerak. Ia tahu semua mahluk bahkan dewa tidak luput dari kesalahan, namun hanya beberapa yang berani mengakuinya. Dan putranya adalah salah satunya.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

Meski tidak di kehidupan ini, untuk kehidupan selanjutnya aku harap bisa bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku berjanji demi langit dan bumi yang membesarkan kita, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

 ** _Bruk_**

Pemuda Kim yang sedang menikmati pemandangan sungai dengan semangkuk ramen hampir saja tersedak kuah ramennya karena suara keras itu. Pandangannya teralih ke suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Seseorang jatuh dari tangga untuk turun kesungai. Ia menaruh _cup_ ramennya sebelum berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, "Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu mendongak dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda Kim mendengus lalu berjongkok membelakanginya, "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Setelah tubuh pemuda itu berada di punggungnya pemuda Kim mulai melangkah. Mencari apotik terdekat untuk mengobati luka pemuda itu.

.

.

p r o m i s e

.

.

"Ini akan cepat sembuh."

Pemuda Kim berucap sembari tersenyum tipis setelah menempelkan plester luka di lututnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mendengar nasihat pemuda Kim. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal.

"Oh, siapa namamu? Aku Kim Taehyung."

Tangan Taehyung terulur dihadapannya membuatnya tersenyum tipis lalu meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sepertinya kita memiliki umur yang sama."

Jungkook menggeleng masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Tidak. Kau _sunbae_ ku di sekolah."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Melihat anggukan antusias yang diberikan Jungkook membuatnya gemas hingga mengacak surai kelam pemuda Jeon.

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Saling menceritakan tentang diri mereka dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

Bahkan setelah waktu berlalu. Setelah kehidupan baru di bumi. Kim Taehyung tetaplah tampan.

Dan Jungkook tetap jatuh cinta pada pesonanya.

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **JaNgAn mInTa SeQueL** wkwk

Meski telat sehari, Happy Birthday Jeon Jungkook. Little Euphoria yang begitu kita cintai.

Maaf, ff spesial birthdaynya telat. Aku sebenarnya lagi hibernasi. lol.

Bukan. Aku lagi krisis wifi wkwk. Kuotaku menipis dan wifi di rumah gak bisa dipake.

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo yang kalian temukan di ff ini, aku langsung bikin seharian beneran deh. Gak ngecek ulang lagi, dan ini pertama kalinya nulis FF fantasi gini njir wkwk jadi maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh.

FF yang lain akan segera update jika kuota dan wifiku tidak krisis lagi yhaaa

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.09.02_**


End file.
